


An Accidental Slip

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Beetle Drabbles [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Found Family, NOT beetlebabe, Phone Call, ahjksfhaklshjklasf, i guess?, no beta we die like men, uh, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: Lydia was on a call with a New York friend, when she accidentally said something....





	An Accidental Slip

To Lydia's credit it had not meant to come out. She had been talking over the phone to one of her few friends back in New York, when she started reminiscing about some of the antics that the members of her merry household got up to.

"So, I invited this girl scout to come inside- yes, I know you're not supposed to, but it was dreadfully cold and she didn't even have a jacket! Come on, I'm goth, not mean!" Lydia leaned against the wall that her bed was against, twirling the phone cable, pouting. "She came inside and I had to grab some money for a couple of boxes of cookies when Uncle Beej decided it would be a good idea to scare her."

"Tell me you didn't, Lydia." A high pitched voice came from the other end, the chiding frown almost visible in Lydia's mind's eye.

She winced, "We did. Spent I think it was three or four days just scaring everyone away from the house with Uncle Beej. I know this won't make any sense, Chloe, but it was what I needed at the time. He understood what I was feeling in his own special way." Lydia's head tilted, upon hearing something that sounded like a particular greenhaired demon outside her room. "I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to call you back, Chloe. I'm pretty sure something just came up."

Hanging the phone up, Lydia climbed off the bed and slowly walking to her bedroom door, opening it.

There, standing outside her door, Beetlejuice scrambled away, clearly having been listening in on the phone call. Though, he appeared to have sucked on a lemon or something equally sour, as his expression was twisted - almost as if he was trying not to show what he was really thinking.

"Beej, are you okay?"

He was silent for a moment, before his gravelly voice burst out, "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"'Uncle Beej'. That." Beetlejuice did air quotes with his fingers as he mimicked her voice.

Lydia froze. Did she really say that- or at least mean to while on the call? The conversation with her long distance friend ran through her head and she realise she did call the demon by a familiar moniker. "I-," She stopped, thinking for a moment, watching as the green haired demon's expression got more and more sad. "Yes, Beej, I meant it."

"Really?!" Perking up instantly, his head snapped up to look at the teen, more hope in his eyes than a wayward puppy.

"Yes, really." Lydia gave the other a soft smile, letting out a strangled noise of surprise when she was suddenly hugged tightly and spun around. The teen let out a laugh.

Stopping spinning, Beetlejuice gave her a wide grin. "You won't regret it."

**Author's Note:**

> So uh well aint that sweet. I hope you enjoyed this little self indulgence


End file.
